Rompiendo lazos con el pasado
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Naruko & Onoda] Dos años después de mudarse, Onoda regresa como una persona diferente, sorprendiendo a sus antiguos amigos. Su anterior pasión por el ciclismo simplemente se había desvanecido. ¿Podrá Naruko averiguar la verdad por trás de tal cambio?. Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

_Rompiendo lazos con el pasado – Jim Mizuhara_

_**Pairing**: Nakuro & Onoda._

_**Contenido**: Yaoi, talvez lemon._

_**Observaciones Generales**: Estrenando en un fandom nuevo luego de un montón de años escribiendo para un mismo fandom, cambiar de aires es benéfico! Esta serie me ha impresionado tan favorablemente que me sentí inclinado a probar escribir un relato sobre los personajes, y espero que sea el primero de muchos! Desde ya espero que disfruten._

* * *

Naruko se echó agua al rostro tan pronto colgó la bicicleta de carreras en el soporte. Estaba exhausto por el duro entrenamiento previo a la gran carrera de verano entre universidades que ocurriría en un par de meses, se había auto-impuesto una meta de doscientos kilómetros diarios a cumplir para mantener la forma y competir en términos justos con los ciclistas más reputados del país. Secó su flamígero cabello con una toalla disponible en la sala del club de ciclismo y se estiró sobre un banco, aún sentía incómodas contracciones en las piernas y eso le preocupaba, no esperaba sentirlos con todo el entrenamiento que llevaba. Ni bien había cerrado los ojos cuando un portazo le devolvió a la realidad.

— Levántate, Naruko, deja de holgazanear y entrénate.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Imaizumi, acabo de completar el circuito!

— Entonces muévete y vamos a dar más unas vueltas, que los coordenadores de deporte están de visita y esperan ver algún desempeño.

Naruko bufó de disgusto y arrojó la toalla en el banco. Tanto él como Imaizumi y los demás componentes del equipo de ciclismo universitario estaban allí para dedicarse de cuerpo y alma al deporte en cambio de costearse los estudios académicos, de modo que sobraba razón a Shunsuke cuando hablaba sobre mostrar el trabajo del equipo. Movió la pierna izquierda varias veces mientras se ajustaba el casco, sentía algo raro en la rodilla. Imazumi observó ese gesto.

— ¿Oye, qué te pasa?

— No sé… siento la rodilla rara desde ayer.

— No se te ocurra estropearte ahora que se acercan las competiciones anuales.

— Fue con esta rodilla así que ayer te he ganado dos veces - repuso Naruko, enseñándole la lengua.

— No crecerás nunca… - suspiró Imazumi, alejándose velozmente.

En el estrado destinado al público había pocas personas, aunque se destacaba la comisión de examinadores de la universidad, hombres muy serios que portaban libretas y garabateaban atentamente todo lo que observaban en la pista para luego reportar en la secretaría. Los ciclistas comenzaron a andar en formación convencional alrededor de la pista, para luego ir destacándose en cada vuelta subsiguiente los especialistas en su área: velocistas, escaladores y finalmente al as de su equipo. Lo que hubiera pensado de la presentación del equipo la comisión no dejó traslucir, ya que no hacían más que susurrar entre sí y seguir apuntando en sus libretas. El equipo deshizo la formación luego de algunas vueltas y la comisión, como si fuera una sola persona, se marchó del lugar.

Estaba Naruko echando bromas con los demás integrantes del equipo cuando de súbito se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente en las graderías del público. Allí, entremezclado entre las personas y sentado en un extremo se veía la inconfundible silueta de un chico de gafas redondas y cabello negro, leyendo distraídamente un libro y garabateando cosas en él. Imaizumi apenas alcanzó a verle montando en la bicicleta y dando un arranque tan furioso que casi no se divisaba entre la polvareda que había levantado. Naruko apenas tuvo tiempo de acercarse a las graderías, arrojar desastradamente la bicicleta y abalanzarse sobre el chico.

— ¡ONODA! - gritó Naruko en ruta de colisión con el chico.

— ¡Naruko-kun! - replicó Onoda, poniéndose de pie al instante y cayendo luego al suelo con el peso del pelirrojo encima.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, Onoda? ¡Diablos, no puedo creer que estés aquí, es una coincidencia increíble! - exclamó, zarandeándole de los hombros sin control.

— S-Sí, realmente es u-una coincidencia… ¿T-Te parece bien si d-dejas de s-sacudirme?

— Un animal, como siempre - murmuró Imaizumi, acercándose también y levantando del cuello de la camisa a Naruko - bienvenido a la universidad, Onoda. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.

— ¡Oh, gracias, Imaizumi-kun! - replicó calorosamente Onoda con una sonrisa, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la camisa - lastimosamente no pude ingresar en la universidad hasta ahora, mismo pasando un mes de comenzar las clases. Tuve algunos problemas y apenas ahora llegué.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? - cuestionó Naruko.

— Bien, yo me mudé luego de terminar el primer año a Kyoto, terminé la enseñanza media allá y ahora regresé. He ingresado en el curso de Literatura, ¿y ustedes?

— Este mal humorado hace Ingeniería - mencionó Naruko, señalando a Imaizumi - y yo acabo de ingresar en la carrera de Administración. Y como puedes ver también somos parte del equipo de ciclismo universitario y supongo que tú también vas a…

— ¡Oh, no! Yo… no hago parte del equipo - interrumpió Onoda, meneando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices? No, no puede ser, ¡Jaja, estás bromeando! - repuso Naruko, palmeando la espalda a Onoda - ¿Lo dices en serio?

— El club de ciclismo no es la única forma de mantenerse aquí, me han concedido un acceso especial por buen desempeño académico el año pasado.

— He leído en el periódico que Onoda ganó medalla por mérito el año pasado - intervino Imaizumi, recostándose por la valla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú no dices nada? - le espetó Naruko.

— No sabía que fueras capaz de leer - replicó Imaizumi.

— Oye, Onoda, ¿de veras no piensas inscribirte en el club de ciclismo? Mismo que sea apenas por correr, sabes que eres simplemente excepcional en eso. - dijo Naruko, poniéndole una mano al hombro.

— Eso… es cosa pasada - murmuró Onoda, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció y adoptó una expresión más bien seria - no he competido más desde el final del primer año.

— ¿Has perdido la motivación, Onoda? - cuestionó Imaizumi, mirándole fijamente - puede ser que en Kyoto las cosas fueran diferentes e incluso más difíciles, pero aquí, sabes que estarás entre amigos y que conoces el lugar.

— Te lo agradezco, Imaizumi-kun, pero de veras, no pienso volver… creo que mis prioridades son otras ahora - replicó Onoda, la tiempo que miraba el reloj - ahora debo irme, las clases comenzarán en cinco minutos.

— ¡No, espera! Dime dónde estás viviendo ahora, quiero visitarte - repuso Naruko atropelladamente.

— Oh, de acuerdo - accedió Onoda, garabateando una dirección en el papel - me encontrarás en casa casi siempre después de las seis.

Y dicho esto, Onoda se puso de pie con rigidez y se alejó a pasos largos y cuidadosos. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándole en su extraño caminar y luego Naruko miró la dirección en el papel.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Imaizumi - lo único que puedo decir es que Onoda ha cambiado mucho en apenas dos años. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con él.

— Es lo que me propongo averiguar - contestó Naruko - ¡No puedo aceptar la idea de que alguien como Onoda, que se hacía ilusión con el deporte un par de años atrás ahora venga a decir que no quiere saber nada de esto!

"_Te convenceré de que debes volver, Onoda_", pensó Naruko para sus adentros, "_y también te hablaré de cosas que hace mucho pensaba decirte_".


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Rompiendo lazos con el pasado - Capítulo 2_**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte cuando Naruko consultó el reloj y se preguntó si seis y quince sería demasiado temprano. Estaba frente a un bloque de departamentos de color pardo, según el papel que tenía en manos era allí que Onoda vivía actualmente. Subió dos tramos de escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se puso frente a la puerta 34, hasta aquel momento se sentía perfectamente calmo y centrado, sin embargo se detuvo en genuina duda antes de oprimir el timbre. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado aquel momento, ensayado incontables veces lo que diría en el momento, y en aquel instante todo aquello se desvaneció en la nada. Suspiró profundamente, pasándose la mano por el rojo cabello antes de decidirse, finalmente, llamar.

Los segundos parecieron interminables hasta el momento en que Naruko oyó el cliqueo de la cerradura, como si tal sonido fuera la señal convenida para que su corazón latiera desbocadamente.

— ¡Naruko-kun, que bien que has venido! - saludó Onoda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, invitándole a pasar.

— Eh… Onoda-kun, estoy feliz por verte - replicó Naruko, haciendo una breve reverencia y entregándole una caja de una renombrada confitería - esto es para ti, espero que te agrade.

— N-no hacía falta que te molestaras - Onoda se sonrojó un poco - vamos, pasa.

Naruko se sentó en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar, la cual era simples aunque impecable. Por doquier veía parte de la colección de _gashapons_ que había juntado durante su infancia y adolescencia; en un extremo de la sala observó un estante de madera con _mangas_ cuidadosamente ordenados por título y volumen, sin dudas algo muy preciado por Onoda. También notó que no había absolutamente nada que recordara aquellas victorias del torneo intercolegial que participaron en el primer año, ninguna fotografía, ningún objeto, nada que hiciera referencia a aquel pasado.

— De modo que has venido a visitarme - dijo Onoda, ofreciendo té.

— Ah, gracias… espero no estar molestando - repuso Naruko, sintiéndose un poco más relajado.

— De ningún modo… en realidad estaba pensando en entrar en contacto con ustedes, pero no sabía si aún vivían en la ciudad o se marcharon también, fue una suerte habernos visto ayer.

Naruko se le quedó mirando con una intensidad tal que sorprendió un poco a Onoda.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¡No! Yo… me estaba preguntando justamente que ha pasado de ti durante estos años.

— Ah, me mudé a Kyoto luego de terminar el primer año - respondió Onoda, sorbiendo el té - conseguí entrar en el club de ciclismo, aunque luego tuve algunos problemas y tuve que dejarlo.

— ¿Qué problemas?

— Bueno… mi madre falleció repentinamente pocos meses después de mudarnos, entonces tuve que retirarme de las competiciones y conseguir un trabajo para sostenerme allá, al menos hasta terminar la enseñanza media.

— ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!

— De modo que llevé como pude los dos años allá hasta terminar la escuela y preferí volver aquí en vez de seguir allá, había muchos malos recuerdos que quería olvidar. Entonces me inscribí en la universidad aquí y conseguí un empleo en Akiba para costearme la vida. Básicamente ese es el resumen de mi vida hasta el momento.

— Realmente me siento triste por ti, Onoda, ahora estás más solo que antes.

— Algo así… - repuso Onoda, volviendo la cara hacia un lado - yo creo que… con el tiempo… - la voz se le quebró un poco y calló.

Sin decir nada Naruko se levantó y abrazó el delgado cuerpo de Onoda, el cual correspondió. Oyó un sollozo entrecortado, acarició sus cabellos negros mientras se preguntaba qué rayos se suponía que debía hacer en esos momentos, ya que había venido para una cosa totalmente distinta. Sin embargo, tenerlo allí entre sus brazos, mismo en la situación en que se encontraban le daba bienestar, sentía claramente el aroma de los cabellos de Onoda por la cercanía.

— Perdona esto - balbuceó Onoda a guisa de disculpa, mientras se sacaba las gafas y se secaba las lágrimas - verás, la tensión que he pasado por causa de los problemas a veces me juega malas pasadas.

— No tienes por qué disculparte - dijo Naruko suavemente, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo pasó delicadamente por el rostro de Onoda - me apena mucho que estés en esta situación y, más aún, que vivas solo en este departamento.

— Déjame hacerlo de nuevo.

Onoda se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruko, mientras el pelirrojo cerró los ojos pidiendo a los dioses el autocontrol que estaba a punto de perder. Si bien había un sitio donde estaba consiguiendo controlarse adecuadamente, en otra parte se estaba desgobernando en su totalidad. Su nariz bajó hasta hundirse entre los cabellos de Onoda, se sobresaltó por haber suspirado más fuerte que lo necesario pero no se movió.

— Naruko-kun…

— ¿Hmmm?

— Puedo oír tu corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

— Q-Qué cosa, ¿no?

— Gracias - dijo Onoda, apartándose - ahora me siento mejor.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… no sé si sería mucho atrevimiento de mi parte pero… en vista que vives solo aquí, y yo vivo en un departamento con otras cinco personas, si… no te parecería bien que… me mudara aquí caso tengas algún cuarto desocupado… y claro, te pagaría la renta y todo lo demás.

— ¿En serio te mudarías y vivirías conmigo, Naruko-kun? - los ojos de Onoda brillaban como estrellas - ¡Claro que tengo un cuarto desocupado! Y mismo que no lo tuviera… ¡Podremos ir todos los finales de semana a Akihabara a hacer compras y ver los estrenos!

— ¡Claro, podemos ir! - replicó Naruko, sonriendo - "_y espero que sea mucho más que todo eso_".

— ¡Ah, eso sería genial…!

— Onoda… ¿En serio que no te dedicarás más al ciclismo? - preguntó Naruko cautelosamente.

— No - replicó directamente el chico de gafas.

— Me parece un poco… raro que te hayas desanimado hasta ese punto, quiero decir, en el primer año estabas muy entusiasmado.

— Pasaron cosas… - comenzó Onoda, pero luego calló y sonrió - no valen la pena recordarlas. Espera un momento.

Onoda se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto, algunos segundos después trajo una caja rectangular de cartón cuidadosamente atado con una cinta gruesa. Deshizo el nudo y enseñó a Naruko el uniforme completo de la Sohoku, cuidadosamente doblado y despidiendo aroma de lavanda. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se pintó en el rostro de Onoda.

— ¿Aún lo guardas?

— Claro que sí, ¿tú no?

— Yo sí, pero - Naruko se rascó la cabeza a modo de disculpa - a saber dónde estará metido en mi cuarto.

— A pesar de no pensar juntarme al equipo de ciclismo actualmente, aún es algo muy importante para mí esto - cerró nuevamente la caja - el hecho de haberte encontrado nuevamente, y a Imaizumi también, ha valido suficiente la pena.

— ¡Ejem! Y-Yo podría decir lo mismo - contestó Naruko, sonrojándose más intenso que el color de sus cabellos - por otra parte mi oferta de mudarme sigue, caso te interese. Hablo en serio.

— Bueno, si crees que no será problema…

— ¡En absoluto! Apenas hablaré con Imaizumi y veré lo demás. Creo que para esta semana estaría listo.

— Me parece bien… - asintió Onoda, inclinándose hacia delante - oye, Naruko-kun, ¿Y las novias?

— ¿¡P-Pero qué cosas preguntas!? - tartamudeó Naruko, intentando ser razonable con las respuestas - No hay novias, estoy ocupado con otras cosas para pensar en eso.

— Hmm… - Onoda meditó profundamente - ¿Crees que hayan chicas interesadas en anime en la universidad?

— Supongo que sí, hay toda clase de personas en todas partes, ¿no? - replicó Naruko - "_primero tendrá que vérselas conmigo para llevarse a Onoda_".

— Era más una duda que otra cosa… no pretendo conseguirme una novia aún - replicó el chico de gafas, cosa que hizo Naruko suspirar internamente de alivio.

— Bien, ahora debo irme si pretendo acelerar el proceso de mudarme - mencionó Naruko, levantándose.

— ¡De acuerdo! - exclamó Onoda, levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia - y gracias de nuevo por todo.

— Mañana nos veremos en la universidad - se despidió Naruko, bajando las escaleras.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruko por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, en realidad no había siquiera pensado en la hipótesis de mudarse, pero era algo que realmente no le costaría trabajo, ya que vivía en un lugar rentado entre varias personas y eran tantos que los ruidos y las molestias eran constantes. Sería extremamente agradable para él vivir con Onoda, un lugar donde ambos podrían… Naruko se llevó una mano a la cara: no había hablado sobre el asunto principal que le había llevado a visitar a Onoda. Aún así, habría suficiente tiempo para entrar en ese tema con calma cuando se mudara de departamento.

— Veo que la visita fue productiva hasta un punto que no alcanzo a ver - comentó Imaizumi cuando Naruko entró en el departamento de un portazo, portando un aura casi sobrenatural.

— Comiencen a buscar nuevo compañero de cuarto - respondió Naruko, metiendo la mano en el refrigerador - estoy de mudanza.

— ¿Qué dices?

— No es broma, me mudaré al departamento de Onoda. Tiene un cuarto vacío y disposición de rentarlo.

— ¿Por qué tan… repentinamente?

— Porque roncas por las noches - dijo Naruko, sonriendo.

— ¿Yo ronco? ¡Tú eres el revoltoso nocturno! He perdido las cuentas de cuántas veces has dado con tu cabeza dura contra el piso por darte la vuelta sin parar en tu cama.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me revuelque si no me dejas dormir? En el departamento de Onoda tendré un cuarto sólo para mí.

— Tú decides lo que haces, apenas ten en cuenta que ahora estarás más lejos de la universidad si te mudas allá.

— Tiene sus ventajas vivir allá - replicó Naruko, con un tono que dejó a Imaizumi pensando en el real significado de la frase.

— ¿Al final has descubierto por qué Onoda no pretende más dedicarse al ciclismo?

— Le he preguntado, pero… pareció un poco molesto por ello, de modo que decidí no insistir más. Me ha dicho que tuvo problemas, pero no quiso hablar de eso. Tal vez en el futuro decida hablar sobre ese tema.

— Espero que estos cambios no perjudiquen tu desempeño en el club de ciclismo - dijo Imaizumi, cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Oye! Ahora te da por preocuparte por eso, ¿qué sucede?

— Aún no sé qué le ha dado a Onoda para desistir del ciclismo, y sea lo que fuere, no quiero que vengas con excusas luego para retirarte en las vísperas del torneo.

— ¿Shoukichi Naruko desistiendo de una competición? ¡Jajaja! Mándate revisar la cabeza, Imaizumi, estás mal de ella - replicó Naruko, entrando en el cuarto - ¡"_Desistir_", jajaja!

— Espero que mantengas tu palabra - dijo Imaizumi - "_Todo este asunto es, como mínimo, extraño_"

* * *

_Veremos lo que pasa en los próximos capis, ¿eh?_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3 (por fin). Gracias a quienes andan acompañando esta historia._

* * *

— Y comprando esta _figure_ escala 1:16 de Kotori-chan te llevarás también este _gashapon_ edición limitada de la cuarta temporada de _Love Hime_… por tan sólo cinco mil yenes. Un excelente negocio, ¿no?

— Hmmm, no sé… parece un precio bastante elevado - comentó el posible comprador, meditando sobre la oferta.

— Obviamente no está usted convencido ya que en el paquete no se ve bien, así que… - Onoda se agachó y cogió algo debajo del mostrador - la idea es tenerla en exhibición así, en una redoma de plástico transparente para protegerla del polvo, una base giratoria y, lo mejor de todo - encendió un interruptor - ¡Luces de neón en 360 grados!

Onoda pudo adivinar el impacto de su presentación en los ojos del ahora convencido comprador, que ahora metía la mano en el bolsillo.

— ¿Cuánto? - apenas alcanzó a preguntar, empujando hacia sí el objeto.

— Cinco mil ochocientos yenes, está haciendo un excelente negocio para siempre - contestó Onoda con una sonrisa - en el futuro valdrá más por ser artículo de coleccionador. Venga más veces, el mes que viene estrenará _LalaLulu_.

El dueño de la tienda miraba embelesado a Onoda, desde que lo había contratado las ventas habían casi triplicado con su maravilloso tino para convencer a los fans de anime que deberían gastar todo su dinero allí, ya que él era uno de ellos también. Una parte nada despreciable de su sueldo acababa quedando por allí mismo, para él era irresistible el hecho de trabajar allí y enterarse primero de todas las novedades y lanzamientos, ahora prácticamente coleccionaba los primeros volúmenes y artículos de sus series favoritas, incluso las ediciones limitadas.

El turno de las cinco de la tarde había terminado y Onoda se despojó de su delantal y se preparó para ir a casa. Era fin de semana y su mochila rebosaba de estrenos de animes, le hacía sonreír que tendría un maratón de series hasta las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente sería sábado, podría permitirse dormir hasta más tarde.

Iba pensando seriamente en cómo haría para acomodar a Naruko en su departamento el día que se mudara, ya que algunos trastos inservibles no podrían más permanecer en el cuarto desocupado, cuando se chocó con una persona en la calle y casi lo hizo caer. Estaba por deshacerse en disculpas y excusas cuando percibió la cara familiar de Imaizumi.

— No está tan oscuro como para que vayas chocando con la gente por la calle - comentó Imaizumi, recogiendo la bolsa que se le había caído - ¿Estás bien?

— ¡A-Ah, perdón! No estaba mirando la calle… Imaizumi-kun, ¿por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Haremos palomitas de maíz y veremos _Love Hime_ durante seis horas sin interrupción, y luego la serie de…

— Lo siento, Onoda, pero tengo que volver a casa, hay algunos problemas a resolver - interrumpió Imaizumi.

— ¿Problemas?

— Naruko está empacando sus cosas y dijo que se mudará a tu departamento - replicó - es un problema porque ahora tendré que buscar otra persona con quien pagar la renta.

— Ah, eso… ¿Naruko ya está empacando sus cosas? No recuerdo que haya dicho que sería tan pronto…

— Él parece bastante… feliz por mudarse - agregó Imaizumi, sombrío - es preocupante.

— Y-Yo no veo razón de preocupaciones - balbuceó Onoda, sintiéndose incómodo por el repentino cambio de tono de Imaizumi - apenas me preguntó si había lugar y le dije que sí, ¡sólo eso!.

— Me ha dicho que no pretendes volver más al ciclismo y el problema de Naruko, además de tener la cabeza llena de viento, es que te tiene mucho más consideración a ti que a mí - respondió Imaizumi, estrechando la mirada - de modo que temo que…

— ¿Qué? ¡No, espera! No estás queriendo decirme que temes que yo convenza a Naruko que deje de competir, ¿es eso? - a este punto Onoda parecía verdaderamente enojado - ¡Imaizumi, pensé que me conocías bien y que éramos amigos!

— Si quieres expresarlo de ese modo tan directo, es algo así - refunfuñó Imaizumi, girando los ojos - perdona que hayas llegado a esa conclusión, pero tú no eres el problema, en serio. El problema siempre será Naruko. Hoy en día sigue practicando y compitiendo porque hago una presión interminable sobre él, pero si sale de mi departamento y dejo de presionarlo, realmente no sé si continuaría compitiendo. Serías de gran ayuda si hicieras el debido hincapié a Naruko cuando esté viviendo contigo, es tan tonto que aún no ve que el ciclismo está pagando sus primas en la universidad. Raramente lo admito, pero la verdad es que Naruko me preocupa y quisiera que cuidaras de él.

El enfado de Onoda se deshizo instantáneamente al oír semejantes declaraciones por parte de Imaizumi, especialmente la última parte, algo que jamás habría imaginado oír desde que se conocieron hasta el último día que se vieron. Sintió que presionar a Naruko interminablemente sería la misión de su vida.

— ¡Por supuesto que haré lo mejor que pueda para que su desempeño nunca decaiga! - aseguró Onoda con ambos pulgares levantados.

— Veo que tenemos un acuerdo - dijo Imaizumi, poniéndole una mano al hombro y sonriendo - y vamos marcar una noche de estas para las palomitas, tengo la colección completa de _Happiness Charge Precure_ en casa.

— ¡Ohh, sííí! ¡Será genial! - replicó Onoda al borde de la emoción.

Habiéndose despedido de Imaizumi, Onoda siguió su camino en dirección a su departamento, vio que Naruko se aproximaba del mismo lugar viniendo por otra calle.

— ¡Hey, Onoda-kun!

— ¡Naruko-kun! ¡Has llegado a la hora exacta de…!

— ¡Vayámonos al karaoke que descubrí cerca de aquí! - mencionó el pelirrojo sin prestar atención en el otro, mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras.

A pesar de no ser una persona rara ni tampoco antisocial, Onoda prefería trancarse en el cuarto para ver animes en vez de cultivar relaciones sociales y frecuentar lugares como bares y karaokes. La máxima concesión que se permitía era visitar _maid cafés_ y tan sólo cuando le alcanzaba el dinero. En contrapartida, Naruko había descubierto que era mucho más interesante frecuentar lugares de mucho movimiento en vez de encerrarse en un cuarto solitario, de modo que el pelirrojo pretendía hacer con que Onoda saliera un poco del caparazón.

El karaoke estaba lleno de gente, como correspondía a un final de semana. Tuvieron que entrar a empujones hasta llegar a una mesa en el fondo del establecimiento, Onoda se sentía algo incómodo pero confiaba que Naruko no lo llevaría a lugares sórdidos o peligrosos. Las mesas estaban llenas y todo era una confusión de voces, luces parpadeantes y humo de cigarrillo. Naruko hizo con que Onoda se sentara en una de las mesas al tiempo que hizo seña a un camarero para que se acercara.

Ambos chicos cantaron pero, más que eso, bebieron. No era la primera vez que Onoda cataba los licores fuertes, pero sí era la primera vez que dejaba pasar uno y otro vaso sin pensar mucho en cuánto había bebido ya. Cuando comenzó a preocuparse el suelo parecía moverse un poco y percibió que un lado de la cara estaba insensible, además que la lengua se le tropezaba dentro de la boca. Naruko estaba bastante menos ebrio, lo suficiente para conseguir ponerse de pie y para notar que Onoda estaba más empapado de alcohol que una cuba. Los pensamientos se le pusieron pastosos al chico de gafas, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y hormigueaban al mismo tiempo y no encontraba el impulso para ponerse de pie.

— Oye, es hora de irnos - susurró Naruko, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Onoda y levantándolo de un tirón.

Onoda intentaba formar frases coherentes pero se perdía a mitad de ellas. Ambos andaban por la acera exactamente como esperado de personas embriagadas, y la distancia de tres cuadras que separaba el bar del departamento de Onoda parecían haberse convertido en diez kilómetros. Naruko se molestó que Onoda no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo por caminar, dejaba las piernas flojas y simplemente se dejaba cargar.

— ¡Hey, oye! ¡Trata de andar un poco que pesas demasiado! - le regañó Naruko.

Onoda tensó las piernas y caminó unos cuantos pasos bamboleantes hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Miró la llave y consiguió abrir la cerradura al quinto intento, se arrastró hasta el sofá seguido por Naruko. Onoda tenía una mirada vidriosa e inexpresiva, cosa que preocupó a Naruko.

— Hey, Onoda-kun… ¿Te sientes bien? - murmuró el pelirrojo.

Onoda denegó bruscamente con la cabeza y sujetó de la camisa a Naruko.

— No te vayas - articuló Onoda, volteando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos - no me siento bien.

— Sí, claro - acordó Naruko, sentándose a su lado. Tampoco él se sentía en condiciones para llegar a su departamento con seguridad.

El chico de gafas respiró profundamente y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Naruko puso la mano sobre el brazo de Onoda, quería transmitirle seguridad y al mismo tiempo sentía una agradable y cosquilleante sensación estar tan cerca del chico a quien quería en secreto.

Onoda comenzó a soltar la lengua y habló de cosas inconexas un rato. Era una confusa mezcla de historias de su pasado, historias que Naruko recordaba bien y otras que se pasaron mientras estaban separados, además de cosas que procedían puramente de su imaginación. Naruko también se sintió en la necesidad de contar historias, sin embargo terminó yéndose demasiado de la lengua y deslizó inadvertidamente que no eran precisamente mujeres lo que le interesaba. Onoda quedó suficientemente impresionado con tal revelación que calló y miró directamente a la cara de Naruko. El pelirrojo ardía de vergüenza, aunque la embriaguez amortiguaba un poco lo que sentía en aquel momento.

— ¿Quieres decir que te gustan los hombres? - preguntó Onoda sin ningún recelo.

— ¡N-No creas que soy como esa gente que ves por ahí! - dijo Naruko a modo de respuesta, más rojo que sus propios cabellos.

— No pensé tal cosa - aseguró Onoda, meneando exageradamente la cabeza - ¿Te has acostado con hombres?

— ¡P-Pero qué diablos estás preguntando! ¡No!

— Hum, ya veo - repuso Onoda, haciendo cara de comprensión absoluta - probablemente eres apenas una persona confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo también… en algún momento me ha gustado un chico - mencionó Onoda, sin mucho pensar - pero luego que me marché de la escuela, no lo vi más y me dolió.

El corazón de Naruko falló un latido cuando oyó eso, y luego se disparó para compensar la falla. Estaba hablando de él, ¿no era así?, era obvio que sí. Eran amigos tan próximos que sólo podía existir un sentimiento recíproco y no confesado entre ambos, había llegado el momento de decírselo finalmente, y ni en sus sueños Naruko pensaba que habría un momento tan favorable. Quería llorar de felicidad en aquél momento.

— Me gustaba en secreto aquél chico que… que era del equipo de la Academia Hakone… vaya, el alcohol realmente hace con que uno se olvide de las cosas… que se llamaba…

Tales palabras produjeron en Naruko el mismo efecto que un chorro de agua fría en la cara, barriendo todo rastro de alcohol de su organismo y convirtiéndolo en decepción y furia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, luego apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, confuso.

— Quieres decir que… un chico de la Academia Hakone, ¿eh? - murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— Sí, aunque nunca le dije que…

— ¡Ahora dices todas esas cosas que me lastiman porque no tienes idea de lo que tú significas para mí, el día en que empacaste tus cosas y te fuiste sentí que iba morir! - gritó Naruko desaforadamente, sentía que ya estaba todo perdido y resolvió echarlo a perder de una vez. Sentía una furia asesina por tantos cuidados que había tenido con Onoda siendo que al final él sólo tenía ojos para otro.

La abrupta confesión del pelirrojo hizo un eco que reverberó por el pozo de la escalera y se perdió en el silencio absoluto. Onoda estaba demasiado pasmado para responder algo, aunque algo de la embriaguez se le sacó con semejante declaración.

— P-Pero, Naruko-kun, nosotros… nosotros somos amigos.

— ¡No somos amigos! - soltó Naruko con ira - no podemos… ser sólo amigos.

— No quería molestarte, apenas… lo siento…

Dos gruesas lágrimas escaparon detrás de las gafas empañadas de Onoda, su cuerpo se estremecía en un llanto fácil. Naruko, percatándose de lo que había hecho, se levantó de un salto y casi se arrodilló frente a Onoda, arrepentido de sus duras palabras. Le tomó ambas manos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza en contrición.

— Lo siento, Onoda-kun, yo realmente no quería haber dicho todo esto que dije, ¡realmente lo siento, discúlpame!

— Me siento apenado por ti, Naruko-kun - soltó Onoda, acariciando los rojos cabellos del sorprendido chico que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada - habrá sido difícil, para ti, llevar eso.

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó en el suelo antes que Naruko levantara nuevamente la mirada y abrazara con fuerza al chico de gafas. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón dentro de su cabeza, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el momento, pero poco le importaba. Percibió las caricias de Onoda en su espalda y sentía que podía morir allí mismo, que su vida finalmente tenía algún sentido. Se apartó un poco y sacó las gafas a Onoda, secándole sus enrojecidos ojos.

— Si quieres puedes matarme después por esto, Onoda-kun, pero siento que, si no lo hago ahora, nunca más será el momento.

Antes que Onoda pudiera pronunciar una palabra siquiera, Naruko sujetó el rostro de Onoda con ambas manos y unió sus labios con los de él, en un beso que le paralizó las reacciones. El pelirrojo, más que exultante por no haber sido rechazado en los primeros segundos, profundizó en beso y las caricias de un modo que Onoda perdía el tino y se dejaba llevar completamente sin acompañar ni repeler el contacto. El pelirrojo, en una lujuria desenfrenada y largamente contenido durante mucho tiempo, no conseguía pensar bien dónde ponía las manos ni que estaba casi asfixiando a Onoda con sus besos que casi ardían al toque. Las manos de Naruko se deslizaron por el pecho, abdomen y torso de Onoda, fueron bajando hasta que llegaron a las piernas de Onoda y repentinamente todo se detuvo. El perplejo pelirrojo palpó algo anormal en ese lugar, algo que no era para estar ahí. Onoda, por su parte, pasó de la perplejidad y la inacción en que estaba a una gélida e instantánea reacción, empujó bruscamente a Naruko y lo apartó de si, además de golpearle con fuerza la mano que seguía sobre su pierna.

— Onoda, tenemos que hablar, ¿qué es… eso?

— ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente por hoy! - replicó Onoda, visiblemente alterado - vuelve a tu casa, Naruko-kun, otro día hablamos.

— Onoda, espera, tienes que escucharme…

Pero Onoda no le escuchaba. A empujones sacó al pelirrojo de su departamento y echó llave a la puerta, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de su amigo del lado de afuera. Naruko decidió calmarse y volver a casa, habían sido muchas las revelaciones y emociones para una sola noche y estaba exhausto para sacar conclusiones siquiera. Aunque quería desesperadamente que llegara el día siguiente para hablar con Onoda.

En el solitario cuarto de su departamento, Onoda era presa del pánico. No conseguía entender cómo las cosas habían salido del control, no recordaba en qué momento dijo a Naruko que correspondía a sus sentimientos, no sabía si existía un sentimiento verdadero por su amigo, no comprendía por qué no reaccionó cuando lo besó ni mucho menos si le pareció algo bueno o no y, por fin, no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer ahora que Naruko se había enterado de su secreto, su terrible y bien guardado secreto. Las ganas que tenía era de empacar sus pertenencias y largarse para siempre, pero su presupuesto y sus compromisos no alcanzaban para tanto. De modo que tendría que enfrentar la terrible realidad que le aguardaba al día siguiente. O al menos aplazarlo hasta el domingo. O lunes, con mucho optimismo. Se sentía cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido, pero mismo estirado en la cama no conseguía dormir, los nervios lo tenían en vilo. No estaba preparado para resolver un problema complejo y ahora tenía dos. Casi saltó de la cama cuando su móvil tocó una estrepitosa señal de que un mensaje de texto había llegado.

"_No se te ocurra huir, mañana tenemos que hablar en serio, iré ahí. Naruko"._


End file.
